In Need of Feminine Products
by Trigzl
Summary: Yuki offers to go to the store in place of Miss Honda and she reluctantly agrees. (Plus a bonus chapter of Kyo's own adventure.) Just a short, fun, drabble of how I think the boys would handle buying pads and tampons. Rated T for suggestive comments and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is just a fun short with my idea of how the boys would handle buying pads and tampons for Tohru. I'm sure it happened at some point.**

 **Disclaimer:** **The rights of Fruits Basket and its characters belong to the amazing Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

"Miss Honda?" Yuki stepped into the kitchen, startling a poor Tohru.

"Oh, Yuki! What is it?" She clutched a pen in her hand, holding the shopping list in the other.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, "I was coming to ask if I could do the shopping today."

Tohru visibly grew more anxious, "No, I've got it. You don't have to go out of your way to go to the store! I couldn't possibly-"

"Miss Honda," he took a step forward and gently grabbed her hand, "It's no problem, really. I'm going to meet with some members of the student council. I'll be passing the store on my way home. It's really no trouble at all."

She let out the huge breath she was holding and relaxed a bit, "If it's really no trouble..."

"Of course not," he smiled, "You do more than enough around the house. Let me do this for you. I insist." He took the shopping list from her hand and turned to go, "I'll be back before-"

"Wait!" Tohru cut him off, looking flustered.

Yuki looked back at her, surprised and confused, "What is it, Miss Honda? Is something the matter?"

She fumbled over her words, "The list... I forgot to- I forgot to add something to it. There's something else I need."

"Oh, then here," he handed her back the paper.

She held the list with apprehension, "Are you sure you won't have any trouble getting everything? Do you know the brands? The peas are in a blue can, even though they look the same as the red can, and there's-"

"I'll get whatever it is you need, Miss Honda," Yuki forced a slightly impatient smile, "It's no problem at all. Just write down what it is and I'll be sure to get it."

Tohru bit her lip, reluctantly turning to the counter to add her last item to the list. She folded it in half and handed it to him with a worried smile, "Thank you so much, Yuki."

"Of course," he took the shopping list, keeping it folded in his hand, "I'll be back around 7:00, alright?"

"Have fun and be safe," she waved him out the door.

Yuki sighed once he was alone outside and opened the list. What had gotten her so worked up? It wasn't like he had never gone grocery shopping befo- Oh. He laughed lightly to himself, amused at Tohru's reaction over such a trivial thing. He walked off, folding the list back up in his pocket. Now, he certainly hadn't ever went shopping for _that_ before.

* * *

Yuki returned to the house at 6:52pm, carrying in an armful of groceries. As he was removing his shoes, Kyo walked down the stairs and glared at him.

"Why'd you go shopping, you sissy rat boy?"

"Because I was headed by the store and thought I'd help out Miss Honda," Yuki replied calmly, "Unlike you, I try to make her life easier."

Kyo brought his fist up, preparing to fight, "Why you little-"

"Welcome home Yuki!" Shigure burst into the hallway. Yuki groaned, he hadn't even made it past the entryway and now he was stuck.

Shigure leaned against Kyo's shoulder despite the boy's very verbal and very painful protests. "Did you get my jelly buns? They were on the list, right? I told Tohru to put them on the list."

"Get off of me, you bastard!" Kyo pushed the dog off of him.

"They're right here," Yuki held out the two bags in his right hand, offering one to Shigure.

"Thank you~" he reached in and rummaged around the bag, only to pull out a package of something that was not jelly buns. "My my. Tohru's got you out running errands for her I see," Shigure gave Yuki a suggestive wink.

"What is that supposed to mean, you pervert?" Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" Kyo growled, marching over and grabbing the package. "Oh." He froze, carefully placing it back into the bag and disappearing into the other room.

Yuki thrust the other three bags of groceries into Shigure's un-waiting arms and stalked upstairs. He went into Tohru's room and placed the pads on her bed, closing the door behind him as he left.

"Did you have any trouble at the store, Yuki?" Tohru asked once he was downstairs.

"Not at all, Miss Honda," he gave her a warm smile, "I got everything you needed."

She was blushing slightly, "I didn't cause you any trouble, did I?"

"No," he said simply, "I placed the item on your bed. Please let me know if you need me to do anything else for you. I'd be more than happy to."

Tohru finally let a happy smile cross her face, "Thank you so much, Yuki." She bowed and left the room.

* * *

"So, Yuki," Shigure grinned mischievously at Yuki, "Since you were so nice to buy Tohru her, uh, _feminine supplies_ \- I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting me some things the next time you go by the store," he semi-stealthily slid a scrap of paper towards the rat with a dirty gleam in his eye. "Large, please."

Yuki reluctantly took the paper while still giving Shigure a suspicious look. He peeked and the word on the paper and crumpled it in his fist. "I think extra small would work just fine for you." Yuki politely smiled with the death glare hidden behind his features.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kyo leaned over the table to grab the crumpled paper and opened it up. He looked up with a controlled face, silently ripping the paper to shreds in his hands. "You _sick_ bastard," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the dog's face.

* * *

 **[Kyo's adventure in chapter 2]**


	2. Kyo's Internal Hysterics

***Warning: strong language.**

* * *

 **I just think Yuki would be so chill with buying tampons and pads whereas Kyo would be beet red and flustered and like:**

 _"No, I'm a man. This is girly and embarassing and where the hell do these things go? That's fucking scary. Oh my GOD. Do not look at the instructions. I didn't want to know. Does this hurt? Does she need chocolate or something? Here's some chocolate. Might as well take the whole box. She'll need it. This is fucking scary. Yes I'm taking fifteen chocolate bars, you damn cashier. No it's not for me. Stop giving me that look! Are those for my girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend! No they're not for me either. Damn you! Why'd you give me the see through bag? There was a dark colored bag right there! You did that on purpose! I fucking hate you!_

 _God damn. Finally out of that store. Wait, did I get the right kind? What if it's wrong. She'll be upset. God damn it, why did I have to do this? I guess it's not so bad now. Is that Haru? Oh for fuck's sake, please no. And he's coming this way, God damn. ... Oh hey, he didn't actually say anything about it, I'm so glad- wait what? You wait until I walk away to yell that you bastard!? If this wasn't so embarrassing already, I'd beat you up in the street right now!_

 _Finally I'm home. Don't let Yuki or Shigure see- shit, they both saw! Shut up you damn dog! I'm going upstairs. Aw damn, she's here. This is awkward. Just give her the bag and walk away. Not hard. Okay good. Mission accomplished. Success. Great job. I am so proud of you; we did it."_

Tohru was left standing with a bag full of chocolate and tampons. She stared after Kyo, confused, as he nearly fell back down the stairs. "Um...thank you, Kyo," she said to the empty hallway.


End file.
